Perry's Decision
by DaBombDiggety263
Summary: When Doofenshmirtz can't think of anything evil, he decides to try and make a device that goes horribly wrong. Not DoofXPerry.
1. Chapter 1: Doof's Invention

**Well, here it is! My first fanfiction (well, that I've uploaded). I am excited to see how everyone thinks about my writing style, and how I can improve. **

**DISCLAIMER: All characters presented in the following story do not belong to me, but to Disney XD. I take no credit in their work, I just enjoying writing about my favorite characters from the show.**

**NOTE: Contains minor swearing, so if that's a problem, this might not be the read you're looking for.**

**And now, without further ado, enjoy the story!**

**Perry's POV**

It started out as every other day. I awoke to the humble feeling of Phineas getting out of bed, and Ferb tagging along beside him. By the looks of their sidling, they were probably trying to not wake me up, so I pretended to still be sleeping. As soon as they left the room, I bolted up in the bed.

'What're those boys up to today?' I thought. Today was one of those rare days I woke up feeling like a whole new platypus! I was usually still drowsy from all the extra hours I put in at the agency, but today I felt like anything was possible. Especially with Phineas and Ferb, there's no telling what previously thought impossible endeavor they would perform in their seemingly small backyard.

I followed them out into the yard under the tree, and sat down, laying in the shade with them. They were already discussing what they were going to do.

"Hey Perry!" Phineas said as I lie down. I gave a casual chatter at his optimism to see me. "You know Ferb, we have done so many crazy things, everything except the obvious! So we're going to-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'Damn wrist-watch.' I thought. 'I really need to get a different watch than this annoying beeping one.' I uncovered the fur that hid the watch and pressed a button, and on came Major Monogram.

"Good morning Agent P," he started, "I hate to break it to you but since Carl still isn't finished fixing the video camera's that record Doofenshmirtz-"

"It's not like you're helping you know!" Carl interrupted with a sarcastic tone.

"Quiet down Carl! I'm briefing Agent P!" he snapped back. I rolled my eyes. Carl was right though, maybe Monogram shouldn't be such a hard-ass and help the little intern for a change. "Anyways," he continued, "Get over there and find out what he's up to!" I gave a half-hearted salute, and headed for the D.E.I (Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated).

**Phineas' POV**

I stood there looking at the blueprints while Ferb worked out the bio-mechanics. I had already sent an email to Baljeet so he can look over the mathematics of the contraptions, and was silently waiting for a response. Isabella suddenly came through the fence-gate with a love-struck stance.

"Watcha' doooing?" She said as if she had rehearsed before she came over.

"Waiting for Baljeet to send back my email so we can finish building our-" I stopped myself. "Heh, I almost forgot! Where's Perry?"

**Perry's POV**

As soon as I heard Doofenshmirtz evil jingle, I just had to smirk. I had come to like his short little jingle, and it became apparent that without it, coming over wouldn't really be the same. He parked the jetpack on his balcony, and headed over where Doofenshmirtz had his head down on a table with a lamp shining down on his chestnut-brown hair. It almost seemed he was… depressed. I walked over and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Perry the Platypus," he said without looking up. "Thanks for not breaking something while you enter this time. It saves me a whole lot of money to do evil!" he said looking up grinning. But then he frowned again. "But that just reminds me that I can't think of anything evil to do today!" he exclaimed. I chattered at his clearly upsetting topic and then he acquired an idea.

"It may not be evil…" he started, "but maybe I could make a device that let's me understand you." He said smiling. "I would love to know what kind of intriguing thoughts could be going around in that head of sagacity."

I almost blushed, but instead just smiled. I headed over to watch T.V. while Dr. D went over to start his new contraption. About 5 minutes had passed, and he came out with a ray-gun looking device. 'Wow, that was fast!' I said out loud, not realizing that Dr. D could still only hear his chattering.

"You see, that's what I'm talking about," he said, "but with this, we can finally talk to each other!" he said as he eagerly pointed the ray at himself. It kind of worried me, because my nemesis was pointing what looked like a gun straight at his face. But then again, I thought, even though his evil schemes always failed, his inventions always seemed to work. He pulled the trigger and a bright light flashed as it reached the man's face. I looked up eagerly so I could tell him something, but only to find out something was wrong.

**So there you have it. The first chapter. I hope it isn't too short for being the first chapter, but I can guarantee you they'll get longer. Until the next chapter! Please review, even critique! Every bit of feedback helps! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Incident

**I'm back, and with chapter 2! Sorry about the wait, as I was going to post this last night. But, such as life, I got busy. Thank you to all the reviews and all the overwhelming support to continue! Anyway, please enjoy reading chapter 2, after an annoying but necessary disclaimer.**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any of the Disney related characters, or "Phineas and Ferb" in a whole, and they are used for entertainment purposes only.**

**Perry's POV**

I don't know what was wrong, but something wasn't quite right. As soon as I adjusted my eyes to the former lighting, I focused my attention on Doof. But he wasn't there. Instead what I found was his clothes and trademark lab-coat lying where he used to be standing. The ray-gun looking device was on the floor next to the pile of habiliments of what used to be my nemesis.

I walked over. "Doof?" I asked out loud. I was starting to get worried now. What if something terrible happened to him? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It was hard enough almost losing Phineas and Ferb when we traveled through to the next dimension, so I couldn't even think about how bad it would feel to lose Doof!

"Doof?" I said, more hesitant this time. "You better not be gone!" I was yelling. I stood there for what seemed like forever and realized that I was just yelling at a pile of clothes. But they weren't just any clothes; they were my nemesis' clothes! I couldn't believe that one of the only devices he made that wasn't evil, didn't work! It pained me to look at the clothes, and I started tearing up and dropped to my knees. I started to cry, and the only other time I've ever cried was when I was replaced by Peter the Panda. I took the stupid device and smashed it onto the floor in rage, and then started bawling. I was disrupted from my sobbing to the sound of muffled grunting. I opened my eyes, and tried to focus through the tears in my eyes, and realized that Doof's clothes were moving. I quickly pulled them off to reveal… a platypus? But it can't be! He's already been a platypus, and in that scheme he turned into a teal platypus. This time, unless I'm seeing things, there sat a purple-ish platypus, with dark baggy eyes. He had his back turned and was looking off into space.

"Hello?" I asked softly to get his attention. It quickly turned around to face me.

"Ah! Perry it worked! I can understand you!" he said with a huge smile.

'It kind of worked." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed. For such a genius, he can really be an idiot. I pulled out a hand mirror from nowhere to show him. He gasped so loud that it made me jump.

"Oh no! I wanted to understand you, not become one of you… again!" he said, as if being small and lighter was any clue to him being a platypus in the first place. I gave him a glare.

"Oh, I didn't mean that in a bad way!" he started, "It's just that the last time I intentionally turned myself into a platypus, it was so much harder to-" he gasped. "So that's it! Since I adjusted the Platyp-inator, and forgot to remove the cell-infusion mechanics…"

"Well, can you fix it? You know so you're normal again?" I asked.

"As I as saying…" he retorted "it is much harder for me to do everything as a platypus than a human." He looked around, and then got a confused look on his face. "Um… Perry… where's the…" he started and then noticed a pile of broken scrap on the floor.

I blushed and shrugged, hoping he could forgive me for my out-rage.

"Seriously? Can you go one day without breaking whatever I build?" he snapped at me. I looked away. I didn't like getting yelled at, even from someone my own size. He sighed. "Well, this is just great! The only way to fix it now is to get new parts, but I have to be a human to order them!" he ranted.

I thought long and hard on this subject. There's no way we're going to get him back to human in a short manner. Unless…

"I think I have an idea, Doof!" I shouted. I think I must have startled him with my sudden out-burst, so I lowered my volume. "I can take you to the only other people in Danville who can make crazy contraptions just like yours."

He looked at me, confused, as if he was trying to figure it out. After a few more seconds, he finally got it.

"Phineas and Ferb!" we said in unison.

I was so excited that I almost forgot to use my common sense. "Wait, wait, wait!" I said. "We can't just go up to them and tell them about the situation as it is! I'll blow my cover, and I'll never get to see my family or you again!" I stopped talking after I realized I said that last part out loud. Doof didn't seem to notice though.

"As much as it pains me to say it," he replied, "I might have to stay with you and your family until we get this sorted out." I sighed. He was right, and I didn't have the patience to argue.

I sighed once more and said, "Alright, but one thing!" I said, stepping closer. I stopped when our bills were almost touching. "I'll trust you for know, but if you hurt any of my kids, I will destroy you." I said. I must have been intimidating, because I noticed Doof shivering in slight fear.

"Perry, I thought you trusted me more than that!" I was startled, but kept listening. "Of course I wouldn't hurt your family. It's just like hurting my daughter; I could never actually hurt them." I smiled and realized that I was worrying over nothing. But then, I realized something else.

"How're we going to get my family to keep you for the time being?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry." Doof said. "I've got a plan! It's fool-proof!"

I had a bad feeling about that statement.

**So there you go. Again, I apologize for the wait, and will either upload Chapter 3 late tomorrow, or on Friday. Thanks for reading, and keep the reviews coming! **


	3. Chapter 3: The FoolProof Plan

**That's right. Another chapter! I just couldn't leave the computer because I had so many ideas buzzing around in my head. So, what could be Doof's "fool-proof" plan? Find out now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Disney related characters, or "Phineas and Ferb" in a whole, and they are used for entertainment purposes only.**

**Perry's POV**

While we were walking towards my owner's house, Doof was busy explaining his plan to me.

"It's simple," he started, " You just sneak into the house like you were never gone, and I'll knock on the door with a note attached to my back."

I nodded, "So what will the note say?" I asked.

"You'll see," Doof said, pulling out a notepad and pen from his- "Wait, wait wait! Where did these come from?" Doof suddenly asked.

I shrugged. I guess I never really thought about how I was able to carry everything I needed at the most trivial situations. I glanced over and saw Doof writing down his thoughts like a mad-man. I thought about how Phineas and Ferb were going to deal with another platypus just showing up.

"You know you really shouldn't worry about nothing." Doof said, as if he were reading my thoughts. "Everything will be fine. The only part we need to worry about is how we're going to get you're owners to build the machine"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said. When we weren't trying to knock each others teeth out, Doof seemed to be very tactful. As we neared our street, my stomach acted stranger and stranger. 'What if this doesn't work?' I thought. But I decided to trust my nemesis, and go along with his plan.

"Okay." He started. "You find a way to sneak back into your house as if you were never gone. I'll take care of the rest!"

"Okay…" I said. "But once you're in, meet me in the living room."

"Alright." He replied, as he noticed our house. "Go" he ordered. I nodded and slipped in through one of the living room windows, and took my animal form. Geez, I hope Doof doesn't screw this up.

**Doofenshmirtz POV**

"Well here goes something." I declared. I put the note in my mouth and rang the doorbell. I dropped down to all fours and waited. Not a moment later, a red haired boy with a triangular head and a green-haired boy answered the door. 'Hmm, that's weird. That green-haired boys head looks vaguely like my building.' I thought.

"Look Ferb, it's a platypus! It's purple and cool. And look, there's a note!" he said as he yanked it from my mouth. He cleared his throat and read it to his brother… or was it a half-brother…?

"To Whom It May Concern, I am leaving myself- I mean this Platypus here with you, since we know you guys are good with animals. Also, we are abandoning him, so don't try to find me a home- I mean him. Thanks. P.S. His name's Doof."

He gave a glance at his half-brother. "Ferb?"

"Completely plausible, obviously." he replied.

"You had me at plausible!" Phineas said.

'Wow, these guys **do **have a soft spot for animals!' I thought.

"Let's bring him in and let him meet Perry! They'll be great friends!"

**Perry's POV**

I heard the door close and saw the boys walking in with Doof in Phineas' arms. I smirked; I can't believe that fool made it in.

"Hey, Perry! We found you a new friend! His name's Doof." Phineas said.

"Wow. How did you do it?" I asked Doof.

"Two words." He said. "My daughter. I just wrote my note based off of my experiences with Vanessa. I guess it worked, I even wrote that my name was Doof in the letter."

"Well, you're in. That's all that matters right now." I said. "But how're we going to get them to build us a machine that'll turn you back to normal?"

"Dinner time!" came a familiar voice.

"Wait a minute…" Doof said as he walked into the kitchen. He glanced at the woman. Perry noticed and walked over beside him. "Is that… Lynda Flynn?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I slowly replied. "Why?"

"Well, you see… I went on a date with her before I decided to do evil."

That completely slipped my mind. Even though I was a little freaked out by that, I still couldn't imagine how awkward he was feeling right now.

"Here you go, Doof!" said an eager Phineas. It was a bowl with his name on it, filled with Platypus food. Mine was already filled.

"Pew! What is this stuff?" he gagged. It's true, the stuff reeked of horrible fumes.

"Well, try it! You might like it." I offered.

"I don't know…" he said, eyeballing it.

"You're going to have to get used to it eventually!" I remarked.

"Oh, fine!" he retorted. He tried it, and a flicker of amusement popped into his eyes. "Hey, this isn't half bad! What's in it?"

"I'll tell you when you're done eating," I said, knowing the contents would make anyone eating it choke.

Several hours passed, and we were able to do nothing but play along with Phineas and Ferb. The two were so excited that they had a new pet, and they wouldn't leave their sites for the rest of the afternoon. They were exhausted.

"Come on you two! It's time for bed." Phineas said. Doof, who noticed a small bed in the living room, reluctantly trudged along. When they were all upstairs in their bedroom, Phineas and Ferb placed me and Doof on the bed that I never used on the floor. But, being a bed for one platypus, it was kind of awkward for us to be squished together onto the tiny little bed. After the boys were asleep, I decided to get some shut-eye, but was awoken from the bed moving.

I looked over and saw Doof leave the room. I got suspicious and followed him. He ended up downstairs, where I saw Doof place himself on my bed in the living room, and slowly drift off into sleep. I decided I was too sleepy to confront him, and headed back into Phineas' bed.

'Tomorrow's going to be a long day for sure.' I thought.

Beep! Beep! Be-

For the first time as long as I've worked in the agency, I rejected the video call. The last thing I wanted was Monobrow on my tail about the situation.

Hehe…. Monobrow… I'm starting to sound like my nemesis. I held that thought, until my conscience slipped into sleep.

**Speaking of sleep, I need it. :P I am so grateful to everyone who's reviewed, as it is you who motivates me to keep writing this story. So thanks for reading, and make sure to review! Also, if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, or new story's in general, please PM me. Until, tomorrow… man I'm tired…**


	4. Chapter 4: The Day That Nothing Happens

**Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed "Perry's Decision," so far! I had no idea that this story would get as popular as it is, and thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or even to favorite this story. As a thank you, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the Disney related characters, or "Phineas and Ferb" in a whole, and they are used for entertainment purposes only.**

**Perry's POV**

I awoke to the sounds of Phineas and Ferb, discussing what they were going to do today. As they headed out to the yard to begin, I headed down to check on Doof. When I spotted him, he was stretching and already awake.

"Wow, I didn't know you got up this early." I remarked. Doof just looked at me puzzled.

"Of course I get up this early." He retorted. "This is about the time I build the machine before you come in and destroy it!"

"Oh." I thought. I had no idea how quickly his mornings usually went, so having a peaceful morning must feel like heaven to him.

"Hey, whatever happened to you last night? You just bailed out of the room!" I said.

"Well, as much as I consider you my friend," he started, "I just couldn't handle actually sleeping with you! It felt a little awkward after all we've been through."

At that moment Phineas and Ferb came down, fully dressed and ready for breakfast.

"Oh, there you are silly Doof!" Phineas said, rubbing Doof's head. "You can't just sneak off like that. Oh well, come on you two, breakfast!"

It amazed me how a kid can talk to two seemingly mindless pets like we could understand every word he was saying. He was so optimistic about everything.

"Geez, what's up with that kid?" Doof asked. "My daughter is NEVER that happy. In fact, she may be the complete opposite of that kid. And what about… Ferb was it? How come he never talks?"

I actually smiled at this. He was finally starting to understand my family.

"Phineas is just optimistic about everything, and strives to make the most of each day. And Ferb doesn't talk much because he feels there's no need to. Especially with Phineas running his mouth off every second he gets." I chuckled. Phineas does talk a lot.

"Hmm." He replied. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go eat." He headed off towards the kitchen. I looked down at my stomach, which was growling for me to feed it something.

'Oh, alright.' I thought.

When I got into the kitchen, everyone was already eating, and my food was waiting in my bowl. I started eating, and listened to my owners conversations.

"So Ferb, any ideas on what to do today?" Phineas asked. Ferb shook his head.

"Well, whatever it is, please don't make it affect my date with Jeremy at the park today." Candace said.

"Well, we're going to go to your father's Tractor Convention for the day." Linda said. "So no leaving the house while we're gone."

"Okay mom." Phineas said. When the three others left, Phineas and Ferb headed to the backyard.

"C'mon Ferb. Maybe we can make a jungle gym using solid visual replicas of our DNA!" he said as they went through the sliding door. I smirked. They made every impossible endeavor look like child's play.

"So." Doof said. "What're WE going to do today?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, want to just chill out today? I haven't had a break from the agency since I started my first day!" I exclaimed.

"Wow. Well, it pleases me to notify you that you have a few days to do nothing, since I'm not doing evil." He replied. "So what do you normally do around here for fun?"

'Fun?' I thought. "Well, I normally spend my whole day stopping you, so… I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Well, let's try and find something to do and have fun!" he said eagerly. He almost sounded as eager as Phineas… almost. He headed upstairs to the boys room, and started to look for something to play with. I helped him look, but then Doof went into the closet and came out with a doll. It was the doll of Doof when he captured me and sent me to the Moon. He pulled it.

"Hello Perry the Platypus." He pulled it again.

"Sorry I'm not here to greet you myself, but this is-" Once more.

"A trap!" Doof looked at me in shock.

"You kept this for all this time!" he asked in disbelief. I smiled and blushed, and slowly nodded. "You DO care!" he said, remembering his Perry dummy he made to practice with. "But why?" he asked.

"Well…" I said. "If you ever, disappeared, then… that would be the closest thing I would have to remember you by." I said embarrassed. I decided to break the awkward moment, and suggested we keep looking. He nodded and kept looking. When we found nothing, Doof headed downstairs. When he was out of the room, I quickly slipped the Doof doll into my fedora, and tagged along.

"So, what to do…" Doof said.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My wrist-watch was going off again. "Man, you never get a break do you?" Doof asked in disbelief. I shook my head and turned off the watch. "Do you ever get tired of working for that grouch?" he asked.

I thought about it and nodded. "All the time." I admitted. "But who else would press the self destruct button on your machines?" He laughed, then realized what he just heard.

"Was that an insult?" Doof snapped. "Because I sensed a little sarcasm in there!"

"Think about it, why would you install self-destruct buttons? You don't need them. Plus, they're the main reason your schemes fail everyday!" I told him, not realizing I was helping him with evil.

"Well, if my schemes actually worked, then what would there be left to do? There's no fun in evil if there's no one to stop you. I build the self-destruct buttons to insure I fail, because if I do end up ruling, there would be nothing left to do." He answered. I never thought of it that way. I enjoyed visiting Doof everyday, but never thoroughly admitted it to myself… or anyone in that case.

"Well if it means anything, than I enjoy coming over to destroy your machines everyday." We met eye to eye and just laughed. After several more hours of nothing, and another dinner with no answer to what is contained in platypus food, we headed to the boys room.

"Okay, Doof. You have to sleep here tonight with Perry." Phineas said, placing me in his bed. "You need to keep Perry company, and not sneak off during the night. You frightened us this morning!"

Doof rolled his eyes, and admitted defeat against him. They turned off the lights, said their goodnights, and drifted off to sleep. I'll admit, it was a lot warmer on the bed with two platypuses, but it was so hard to share the small bed. We struggled to fight for our share of the bed, and when I fell off, I almost had enough.

"Can you knock it off?" I whispered.

"I'm not used to sharing a bed with a platypus… or at all really." He replied.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it. Now scoot over." Perry ordered. Doof reluctantly scooted over and turned his back on Perry, knowing that anything closer would be complete embarrassment. I just got comfy, and waited for sleep to come, but I just couldn't go to sleep as fast as I had. I had been resting all day, so I wasn't as tired, for one thing. The other is that my nemesis is sleeping on my bed with me. That was weird in itself. I thought about that word… nemesis. I hadn't really thought too much about it, but I came to the conclusion the only time I would ever use that word was if we were fighting. I figured I could even consider him my friend.

'Why do I think so much?' I thought.

I glanced over and saw that Doof was already asleep, and thought I might as well rest too. I waited for what seemed like decades, and then finally drifted off.

**There you have it. What could come to our dynamic duo in the next chapter. You'll find it out soon. Next update is today, or tomorrow. Be sure to review, and follow for more chapters! Also, if you have questions about this story, new stories, or me in general, PM me, and I'll answer them on my profile. Optional to be anonymous. :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Another Plan

**Before you read this chapter, I would like to let you know how sorry I am for the TREMENDOULSY long wait. I apologize in advance for any more long-term absences, but please realize that I am very busy in real life. School for me is starting in three-days, so don't expect me to write a chapter every day. With this out of the way, I leave you with another chapter of the story. Enjoy. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Disney related characters, or "Phineas and Ferb" in a whole, and they are used for entertainment purposes only.**

**Perry's POV**

After a nightmare of being betrayed by a panda (again), I awoke to find an even more alarming sight. I was cuddling with Doof! I quickly threw myself off him and re-gathered my thoughts. 'That was almost worse than my nightmare.' I thought. Thankfully, he was still asleep, and when I shook him awake, he just grunted.

"Wha… geez, can't you wake me up without trying to ring my head off?" he snapped.

Phew! He didn't remember or notice any cuddling. I would never live it down if he did.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically, and with a one-sided grin. He sure wasn't a morning person, yet he probably got up early anyways when he was building another crazy contraption. On that note, I turned to meet his eyes and said, "Alright. Today we're going to go to your house and try and find a way to make you human again."

"Yes! We finally get to do something! To be honest, I'm not really used to sitting around doing nothing." He replied.

'Speaking for us all,' I thought. "Now we just have to go into the back-yard and wait for the boys to figure out what they're going to do today. That way there'll be no suspicion of our absence."

"Why does our disappearance have to be so specific?" he questioned.

"It's a habit I have no intention to break." I said as I motioned him to follow. We found our way outside and stood next to Phineas, Ferb, and their friends who wandered over to their house. I wasn't really focused on their plan for the day, I was just waiting for Phineas' phrase. I wandered off in my mind trying to see how we were going to-

"Hey Ferb," Phineas started, "I know what"

"That's our cue!" I said and shoved him into the umbrage behind the tree. I lifted him up over the fence, and quickly followed him, hearing a faint "Hey, where's Perry?" in the distance.

"So," Doof started, "What's the plan?"

"I thought I made it clear at the house," I retorted.

"No need to get contentious, Perry. I meant how're we going to get the necessary tools to build the new '-Inator'?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and Doof did the same. I turned to him and thought. "Phineas and Ferb!" I finally announced.

"Oh, great." Doof said. "Time to walk back over there."

I ignored his complaining and started dashing towards the house until we got to the fence-gate. "So, Doof, how should we get them to get supplies for us."

"Easy!" he said. "We just take their delivery list and add a whole bunch of tools to the list. And once they get here, I can use my 'Look-a-Way-Inator' so we can sneak in and take the supplies we need!" I gave him a glare and he started again. "Oh don't worry, I tweaked it to give it options, like how large of an area, and who it doesn't affect. Trust me, I know what I was doing." I wiped away my glare, and thought about it before nodding in approval.

"Alright, you go get the Inator here, and I'll add supplies to the list."

"Ugh, fiiiine." He groaned, and trudged off. Now I had to sneak into the yard and add some supplies to the list. But, I wasn't that good with mechanics, so I didn't know what to order. I actually started to panic! I sat down and watched the boys brainstorm ideas and materials they would incorporate into the machine. About half an hour later, I heard my watch beep again. It said "DEI" on the screen, so I quickly accepted it.

"Perry, I just got here and I'll just tell you what you need to write down." I blinked and nodded. Thank god he wasn't a COMPLETE idiot. As he named a bunch of wacky tools and parts, I wrote them down on Phineas' clipboard. Right as I finished, Phineas' reached for his clipboard to order his materials. I quickly covered my watch and snuck out to meet up with Doof at the DEI. I got outside the fence when I saw him sitting there with the "Look-a-Way-Inator" by his side.

"Don't ask how I did it, I will explain later." He said after watching me drop my jaw. Did being a platypus give his new-found strength, or sagacity? Either way, he was just glad he didn't have to worry about it.

"Okay then, now we just have to wait for the delivery guy to get here." I glanced at my watch, and sighed. "This could take a little bit."

"Wait, wait, wait! How are these kids paying for all these materials?" he asked. I wandered into thought mode only to strike up a blank reverie.

"I… don't know." I replied. It was a question for another day, I suppose, because Doof just shrugged and went off into some stories about how sometimes the delivery guys would always be late, or give him the wrong slip, etc.

"Hey Phin! I heard someone shout along side some beeping. "Where do you want these crates?" the delivery man asked.

"Finally!" I shouted. "Now we can get on with our plan right?"

"Yeah, so here's how it's going to go." He started. "Once the delivery-man leaves. I will activate the Inator, which I tweaked to make everyone in the yard and house look away for one minute." He then pulled some metal out his pocket. "While they're not looking, we'll just strap these onto our crates and Norm," he pointed to Norm who was flying with a giant magnet in hand, "will take care of the rest."

I stared at him in awe. For being an idiot, he was really good at planning things out. But, then again, it was sort of stealing that we are doing.

"Alright." I agreed as I watched the delivery-man speed down the street, and out of view.

"Let's do it!"

**There you have it. The fifth chapter. Please keep in mind that even though my absences might be long, I have absolutely no intention of giving up on this story. The only reason I am not writing is because I have other things to do in life. I would if I could, but sadly it's not the case. You know the drill, review, PM if needed, and keep looking out for more chapters in the future!**


End file.
